


Better Than Nothing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Dee is feeling sorry for himself over his inability to win the man of his dreams.





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Romance’.
> 
> **Setting:** Halfway through the manga.

Fourteenth of February, Valentine’s Day, the most romantic day of the year, or the most shamelessly commercial, depending on who you asked. Florists were doing a roaring trade, and every halfway decent restaurant in New York had been booked solid for tonight months in advance. Cards, jewellery, and chocolates were selling like hotcakes as people made last minute purchases so as not to land themselves in hot water with their significant others… Everywhere Dee looked was red and pink and white, even in the squad room; it was disgusting!

It wasn’t that Dee disliked Valentine’s, or the romance that went hand-in-hand with it; he was a romantic guy, and he’d be more than happy to demonstrate that side of his personality, if a certain gorgeous dark-eyed vision of perfection would give him half a chance. Some days he started to wonder if he’d ever make any headway with his partner, and today, having love and romance shoved in his face at every turn was making him moody and resentful. Ryo had shot him down again last night, probably without even realising it. It was ridiculous how badly an offhand comment could sting, and though he was pretty sure Ryo hadn’t intended to hurt him, hadn’t even been directing the comment at him, that didn’t change the fact that Dee had been hurt by it.

‘Why do I keep puttin’ myself through this?’ he asked himself, for about the millionth time. He knew the answer, of course; it was because he was head over heels for Ryo, even though Ryo obviously didn’t feel the same way. ‘The heart wants what the heart wants, and my stupid heart wants what it can’t have.’ Dee sighed gloomily, for an instant almost wishing that his heart wanted JJ rather than Ryo; it would make life so much easier for everyone. 

Dee spared a brief glance for JJ, surrounded by the tackiest Valentine’s decorations possible, but nope, no way. He didn’t hate JJ; he just wasn’t even remotely attracted to him. JJ was too short, too bouncy, too colorful, too loud, whereas Ryo was just the right height, quiet, graceful, reserved without being standoffish, warm, generous, caring, and a whole lot tougher than he looked. He was Dee’s ideal man in every way, the perfect, complete package.

Slumping at his desk, Dee pillowed his head on his arms, feeling hard done by, and settled in for a well deserved mope.

“Are you okay?” Ryo asked, looking up from the report he was writing, suddenly concerned.

“No,” Dee grumbled. “I’m not okay. Why would I be? It’s Valentine’s Day and if there was any justice in the world I’d be takin’ you out on a romantic date tonight.”

Ryo laughed softly, a fond smile on his face. “Silly. Look, if you don’t have any plans, why don’t you come over to my place for dinner? Bikky’s having Carol over.”

It wasn’t the night of romance Dee would have preferred, but it beat staying home alone, and besides, he’d rather spend time with Ryo than with anyone else, even just as friends. “Sure you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all; it would be nice not to be the lone adult.”

“Okay then; thanks. Want me to bring anything?”

Ryo shook his head. “Just yourself.”

That Dee could do easily, and who knew? Maybe he’d manage to steal a kiss from his baby before the night was out. At least then Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be a complete waste.

The End


End file.
